Ostatnia walka przed dramatem I część
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 15 Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Pokój Bobbiego '''Bobbie : Finał ! Długo oczekiwany co nie ? Quan : 'Niestety , musiałem to oglądać , ale cieszę się ,że z nią właśnie się zmierzę .. '''Bobbie : '''Dobrze o tym wiem , dlatego , czas cię przygotować . ''Bobbie podchodzi do manipulatora , klatka Quana zmienia swoją strukturę . Pojawiają się zwłoki martwej Veneidy wraz z ciałami innych użytkowników . '''Quan : '''Co ty zamierzasz !! '''Bobbie : '''Zobaczysz .. Rozpocząć proces przeistaczania w nad istotę .. '''Quan : '''Penelope .. Tiara , Naomi , Bliźniaki , Veneida , Lee Sin , Fabiusz , Jolie i tych co nie znam .. '''Bobbie : Przedstawię ci ich , Marcin wybuchowy chłopak , Miriam , blondynka bez żadnej przyszłości , a bliźniacy to Lebrik i Zebrik , akrobaci , Drawn , bezwzględny lekarz , Joania narąbana mięśniarka , Vayne kusznik oraz Oksan , rzezimieszek .. Wszyscy pod moją władzą .. Quan : '''Nie masz pojęcia co chcesz zrobić ! '''Bobbie : '''Absolutnie mam , stworzę istotę doskonałą ! Dostaniesz cząstkę każdego z nich ! Siłę Joani Wiedzę Tiary Okrucieństwo Veneidy Zwinność i akrobatykę Zebrika i Lebrika Kreatywność Marcina Wdzięk Miriam Talent przywódczy Vayna Panowanie nad naturą Jolie Niezwykłe umiejętności Lee Sina Styl rycerski Fabiusza Wiedza o słabych punkach człowieka od Drawna Sztuka przetrwania od Oksana I twoja niezwykła umiejętność taktyki wojennej i siła twojej duszy i ciała . Pozwolą mi stworzyć człowieka idealnego , ale plan się nie wypełni jeśli nie zdobędę pasji i zawziętości Naomi .. HAHAHAHA ! AHAHAHA ! WHAHAHAHA ! '''Quan : Więc to wszystko tylko po to ? Bobbie : 'Nie tylko , ale skoro i tak już wiesz o tym to czemu by nie ! '''Quan : '''Nie jesteś człowiekiem !! Jesteś niczym żniwiarz śmierci , panem chaosu .. '''Bobbie : '''To miłe , ale zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie … Zobaczymy twoje myśli .. ''Nagle dziwne elektryczne ramiona wystają z klatki i związują Quana , po czym jedna podpina się do jego umysłu .. Myśli Quana .. 'Quan : '''Gdzie ja jestem , co to za miejsce .. '''Bobbie : '''Twoja podświadomość … Hahaha ! ''Quan rozgląda się i widzi sylwetki wszystkich uczestników , którzy polegli .. 'Fabiusz : '''Gdzie ja jestem .. Zaraz .. Quan , Lee Sin i inni !! '''Veneida : '''Ta aura .. nie wierzę .. '''Tiara : '''Więc to prawda .. '''Penelope : '''Quan .. ''Wszyscy zaniemówili i spoglądają na duszę , ciała Quana .. '''Drawn : '''Co się dzieje ! '''Vayne : '''Czy wszyscy .. nie żyjemy ? '''Joania : Mnie się nie podobać ! Miriam : 'Przerażające .. '''Veneida : '''Jestem w takim samym szoku jak wy … Ale nie czuję już żadnych emocji .. '''Lee Sin : '''Nie czuję urazy .. '''Jolie : '''Masz rację nie wyczuwam niczego .. '''Marcin : '''Quan wyjaśnij nam to .. jeśli się nie mylę .. ''Quan spojrzał na wszystkich i przybrał smutną minę , nie może uwierzyć w to co się właśnie dzieje .. '''Quan : Przyjaciele , wrogowie .. Wszyscy z was .. nie znałem was blisko , ale czuję wasze emocje .. Zaczął płakać .. Quan : To co się dziej jest chore , naprawdę chore .. Zebrik : Niestety nie masz na to wpływu … Lebrik : 'Zgadzam się braciszku .. ''Spojrzała się na nich 'Veneida : '''Bracia .. '''Quan : '''Bobbie , to jego podstęp .. chce użyć waszych zdolności i powierzyć mnie .. sądził ,ze ja wygram i zrobiłby to po śmierci was wszystkich .. ''Zapadła cisza , wszyscy są w wielkim szoku … '''Fabiusz : '''Nie zamartwiaj się , na serio nie miałeś wpływu .. '''Tiara : '''Ta mała dziewczynka … Pamiętam ja .. '''Zebrik : '''nie wszyscy mieliśmy przyjemność ją spotkać .. '''Vayne : Nawet żalu nie mam . mimo ,ze mnie zabiła , ale podczas śmierci widziałem w jej oczach zaciekłość i wiarę .. Ona nadawałaby się na lidera ! Nagle jego dusza się rozpływa i wnika w dusze Quana .. Veneida : 'Zna spryt i potrafi poskromić emocje .. podczas jej walki , napełniła mnie nieznanymi mi uczuciami .. aż żałuję tego co zrobiłam .. ''Veneida po raz pierwszy okazuje swoje serce , po czym jej dusza zaczyna znikać .. 'Jolie : '''Moja mała dziewczynka , dorosła .. Miała świetny kontakt z naturą , wspaniale się dogadywała ze zwierzętami , była naprawdę dzielną osobą , aż mi jej szkoda , ze wtedy ją pozostawiałam .. ''Znika dusza Jolie .. 'Lebrik : '''Widziałem ją przez moment , poruszała się z niezwykła gracją i pięknem , niczym anioł .. '''Zebrik : '''Czuję twoje myśli i wiem co czujesz mój bracie , była niezwykła osoba , wszyscy nam to uświadamiacie .. ''Ciała braci znikają .. 'Marcin : '''Wykazała się sprytem i wytrwałością , miała wiele pomysłów i miała szansę na prawdziwe spełnienie marzeń i była przy tym niezwykle utalentowana .. ''Dusza Marcina rozpływa się .. 'Miriam : '''uosabia ona grację , wiem ,że nie jestem specjalnie mądra , ale okazało się ,ze ma piękną dusze , wspaniałą osobowość i niezwykle przepiękne ciało ! ''Miriam znika .. '''Joania : Ona być silna , ja to wiedzieć , ona być najlepsza od wszystkich , ona być najlepsza , ja szkoda ,że je nie móc poznać ! Joania znika .. Lee Sin : Wykazała się siła ducha i ciekawą aurą . jest finalistką na miarę tego show . Oby jej umiejętności były tak wysokie jakie moje . Lee Sin znika '' '''Drawn : '''Strzeliła prosto w dziesiątkę. Wytrzymała moje zatrucia , to przetrwa wszystko co jej ludzie zaserwują . ''Znika .Penelope podlatuje do duszy Quana .. Penelope : Z nikim więcej nie mogła być szczęśliwa . teraz będziemy razem .. Szkoda ,że w takich okolicznościach … Quan : '''Zawiodłem .. '''Penelope ; Co ty mówisz ! Nigdy nas nie zawiodłeś , nie mnie .. Quan : 'Nie potrafiłem cię ocalić .. ''Przytula ją .. '''Quan : '''Nie mogę żyć z myślą , że wy wszyscy będziecie we mnie … '''Penelope ; '''Ty ciągle zachowałeś uczucia , my je straciliśmy … '''Quan : '''Wiem , to mi najbardziej przeszkadza .. '''Penelope : '''Proszę zaopiekuj się mną .. '''Quan : Nie będę miał siły , żeby was uwolnić ! Penelope : Nie musisz , my ci pomożemy … Quan ją objął , po czym zaczęła się rozpływać .. Penelope : 'To będzie moje ostatnie wyzwanie , więc chcę ,żebyś wiedział .. Kocham cię i dopóki będę z tobą myślami i wspomnieniach nigdy nie umrę .. osiągnę prawdziwą , szczerą nieśmiertelność … '''Quan : '''Nie zapomnę .. ''Penelope znika na dobre , Quan patrzy w swoją pustkę i nie może znieść tej myśli , po czym obraz znika .. Dalej u Bobbiego 'Bobbie : '''Hahahahaha ! Gotowe , oto mój wojownik ostateczny .. Naomi , nie będziesz miała z nim szans ! Tak cię zrobiłem ,że sam będziesz chciał ja zabić .. '''Quan : '''gdy to się skończy , zapłacisz , za te wybryki , słono za to zapłacisz ! '''Bobbie : '''Czas więc zacząć finał .. Moja broń jest gotowa . Ruszaj do boju ! ''Klatka się niszczy , Podbiega do Bobbiego po czym go chwyta , ale nie może zadać ciosu .. '''Quan : Nie może .. Nie mogę .. Bobbie : 'Czas cię teleportować ! ''Odskakuje po czym , wciska pilota i Quan się teleportuje na arenę .. '''Bobbie : '''Finał , czas zacząć ! Arena '''Naomi : Gdzie ona znikła .. Uff .. nie było ciężko , mimo wszystko ona byłą ranna ,więc walka nie fair była .. Nagle rozbrzmiewa głos Bobbiego .. Bobbie : Gratuluję twojej wygranej Naomi , niedługo Quan wpadnie i rozpoczniemy finał . Ale do tego czasu możesz się przygotować.. Naomi : 'Wiem już , wiem czemu Veneida zniknęła . o to wtedy tiarze chodziło . Więc chyba nie mam wyjścia .. ''Naomi wstaje i spogląda na kipiący strumień lawy i na miejsce , gdzie leży kałuża krwi Veneidy 'Naomi : '''Czas się przygotować .. ''Zaczyna rozstawiać pułapki na niedźwiedzie .. '''Naomi : Hop , hop , musze uważać ! Chwilę potem zaczyna strugać kuszę .. Naomi : 'Będzie idealna .. ''Wstaje i strzela w skałę , po czym celuje w jej najsłabszy punkt i się rozpada .. '''Naomi : '''Wspaniale .. Dzięki wam wszystkim .. ''Spogląda na zniszczoną księgę Tiary '' '''Naomi : Bylibyście ze mnie dumni .. Las Skacze po zrujnowanych drzewach i zawiesza liny , po czym zlatuje do niej Arhu , orzeł Jolie .. Naomi : 'Hu hu hu hu , hu hu , hu hu .. '''Arhu : '''HU!! HUU! ''Nagle zwierzęta , które przetrwały zbierają się wokół niej .. 'Tygrys : '''GR !! '''Naomi : '''Wspaniałe , miło mieć was u boku .. ''Skorpiony zaczęły strzykać swoimi szczypcami i pokazały się zwierzęta , które się chowały wcześniej .. '''Naomi : Mam nadzieję ,że mi wszystkie pomożecie .. Nagle lwy i tygrysy podchodzą do niej i podrzucają ją w górę i spada na grzbiet .. Naomi : Wooł , już wiem ,dlaczego jesteście . Ruszamy !! Korytarz Valior : To jak się uwolnimy ? AikkoxD : Zobaczysz .. Wyciąga kamienia z kieszeni i rzuca o pulpit .. Valior : 'Coś nie … ''Nagle klatka się rozpada , ale włącza się alarm .. '''Valior : Udało .. Spojrzał na niego z pogardą .. AikkoxD ; 'No co tak byśmy tak tkwili , a jak co na razie ja stad spadam .. ''Wchodzi do teleportera .. 'AikkoxD : '''Zajmij się Bobbim i wiesz co cię za to może spotkać ! '''Valior : '''Jasne .. ''Nagle zamykają się ściany i odcinają dostęp do innych części budynku .. '''Valior : To łatwizna , Super umiejętność , magmowe ostrze !! (Notka = Magmowe ostrze , jest to super moc Valiora , dzięki temu ostrzu jest w stanie przeciąć wszystko , zaszkodzić temu ostrzu tylko może lód i woda ) Valior : 'Ruszamy .. ''Macha ostrzem i wycina sobie przejście ..Ściana metalowa zaczyna płonąć i się rozpływa .. 'Valior : 'Życz mi powodzenia .. 'AikkoxD : '''I tak wiem ,że z nim sobie poradzisz.. ''Valior uśmiechnął się po czym ruszył i ciął kolejne ściany .. Kabina Bobbiego 'Bobbie : '''Musze go jakoś powstrzymać nim mi tutaj wejdzie .. ''Nagle dzwi zostają roztrzaskane i wyważone .. '''Valior : '''Hejoł , co tam mój poprzedniku .. '''Bobbie : Nie dasz rady mnie .. Valior : Och czyżby .. Nie masz mocy … Bobbie : 'A kto mówił o mocy .. ''Nagle z ramienia wyciąga pistolet laserowy i strzela w niego , Valior osłania się mieczem , ale strzał laserów przenika i wypada miecz z jego dłoni .. '''Valior : '''O , mimo ,że nie masz mocy to jesteś groźny .. '''Bobbie : '''Widzę ,że to będzie bardziej emocjonujący finał niż jaki miałem w Wawanakwie ! '''Valior : Widniałem to i szczerze , dałeś się pokona jak frajer .. Bobbie zaczął się przeraźliwie głośno śmiać po czym zakończył przemową .. '''Bobbie : '''Czy ja , wielki Bobbie , mistrza gry pokonał tego nieudacznika i czy Quan czy Naomi wygra Totalną porażkę Przetrwaj lub zgiń ? Dowiecie isę w drugiej części finału . Teraz zacznie się rzeź ! Klipy specjalne Filmik Veneidy Veneida : Hum , co zrobię jak przegram . Ja nie przegram . Jestem mistrzynią manipulowania. Nie ma szansy ,ze ja umrę . Te dzieciaki ,będą moimi zabaweczkami . A ja będę lalkarzem . Zapewnię im rozrywkę jakiej nie widzieli od lat ! MHAHAHAHAHA ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki